One Messed Up Family Reunion
by Cannah and AmmieTheEvilTwins
Summary: There's more Blacks than Jacob and Billy and they're about to find out who Written by Cannah
1. Background Info

Background info

Bella, Edward and Alice are 17

Emmet, Rosalie, and Jasper are 18

Quil and Jake is 16 which means that they are only a year younger than Bella

Embry is the same age as Bella, has dark brown hair, russet Quileute skin, and bright blue eyes

Bella has dark brown hair, russet skin, and bright blue eyes

Bella is adopted, her parents found her in an orphanage in Maine when she was two years old

Embry, Quil, Jacob, Paul, Jared, Leah and Sam have all phased already

Leah and Sam never dated and Sam never imprinted on Emily when she visited

Embry is adopted too but no one can tell as he is Quileute

Embry doesn't know that he's adopted, but Bella does know that she's adopted

Jake and Bella had kept in contact and are already best friends


	2. Preface

Preface

_It was a normal evening at the Black household. Rachel and Rebecca, age 5, were taking their nap, Billy was giving little one year old Jacob his bath, and his wife, Sarah, was outside with the twins, age 2. Billy was just finishing changing Jacob when he heard a scream. He set his son down on the bed and ran out of the house to investigate, when he got outside what he saw made his heart stop. There, lying in a bloody mess was his beloved wife and the twins were nowhere to be seen. As he fell to his knees crying he could have sworn he saw a pair of bright red eyes staring at him from the trees. Then, everything was dark._


	3. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

_16 years later_

He left.

I can't believe it.

Their gone.

Forever.

He left and now I'm wandering through the forest searching aimlessly for someone who I realize now never loved me, he was just using me. How could he. And Alice too. Carlisle. Esme. Emmet. I thought that they loved me, but they didn't. They never did! Why do I feel so mad!

Then a tremor went through my body and I felt really hot and even madder than before. Ahh! Pain shot through me and I felt as if my bones were reconnecting.

I opened my eyes, which I didn't even know I had closed, and everything was so much clearer. I looked down and saw…

Big chocolate brown PAWS!

I ran as fast as I could and felt as if I was flying, it was even better than running with Ed.. him. I can't even think his name without breaking down.

I realized that I had reached a pond, and looked down. Except the face that I was looking at wasn't mine. It was the face of a wolf. It was about the size of a horse and its fur was a rich chocolate brown, but its eyes, its eyes were exactly like mine. Bright, clear, blue doe shaped eyes.

The wolf was me!

_(Mind Talk)_

_"WHY THE HECK AM I A WOLF!" - Bella_

_"BELLA!" - Jake _

_"Why are there people in my head!" - Bella_

_"So I'm going to take a wild guess and say that your Bella" - Sam_

_"Um yeah I'm Bella now will you PLEASE tell me why on earth I am a WOLF and why there are people TALKING to me in my HEAD! - Bella_

_"Well, do you happen to have any Quileute blood in you?" - Sam_

_"I don't know but I'm adopted so I have no way of knowing," - Bella_

_"Your Adopted!" - Jake_

_"Yeah, my parents told me a few years back, but it's kinda obvious as I don't look anything like either of them, I actually do kind of look like a Quileute know that you ask" - Bella_

_"Why don't we go to Jacob's house and try and sort this out, Billy knows almost all of the people in La Push, he's bound to know something" - Sam_

_"Okay" - Bella and Jacob_

_"Now, to phase back just think of calm things, by the way you might want to be near your window so that you can go through your window and get changed, because when you phase back your naked and yes you will be able to get through the window because you will now be faster and stronger, and more graceful then you were before. Jake I'm trusting you to get her to your house while I cover your patrol . Okay?"- Sam_

_"Alright" - Jake_

_"Whatever" - Bella_

_I thought about walking on the beach and sunsets and other calming things until I could feel my body shifting back. I was naked and ran straight for my house to change. I got in by the window just like He used to do. I took a quick shower and noticed that the hot water didn't burn my skin like I thought it would. I felt my forehead and I was burning up. I got out and changed into some jean shorts and an old T-shirt, but the shorts felt to short and the shirt to tight and small. When I looked in the mirror I must have been at least 6'3''. I looked a lot more toned and dare I say it, beautiful. I no longer looked like the shrimp I did before Must have been part of the whole turning into a wolf thing. I ran out to my old truck where I saw Jake sitting in the front seat. _

_"Well," I said when he just sat there staring at me, "Why did I turn into a wolf and hear you talking in my head?"_

_"Well, you're a werewolf, just like the rest of us," he told me while I stared at him in shock. "Um… don't you think that you should start the car?"_

_"Wha- oh right," I put the key in the slot and started on the way to Jake's house. When we got there Billy was staring at me in shock from the window. _

_"Yo Billy, what's with the staring, it's just me," I said slightly confused. That is until I remembered that I had changed when I transformed. _

_"Well, it's just you look just like-" Just then, there was an unearthly scream that filled me with dread._


End file.
